The Ties That Bind
by 1Yui
Summary: Right after the Orochimaru mission (Sasuke & Sai Arc), Sai fell into the hands of the Akatsuki. Itachi couldn't risk blowing his cover but for some reason, he couldn't just let the artist nin die in their hands. -Psych drama-WARNING: Slight Gore/Torture for realism only Canon NOT Yaoi
1. Chapter 1 Bound

A/N: I'm back to full-plot stories, yey. Comfort zone…This may have spilled over from the last two stories I completed. And then there's this painting on DA...Anyway, this will be a 7-part short story in 3-fold release.

WARNING: Gore/Torture for the sake of realism. NOT Yaoi

* * *

**The Ties That Bind**

_They found a weak link in order to capture the jinchuuriki. But the link did not turn out to be so weak… _

**1**

'_SAAAAAAI!'_

Sai woke in a daze. There was a battle, and then an explosion, then everything went black. And now, he didn't have any idea where he was. His arms were bound from the wrists with separate metal chains suspended from opposite ends of the ceiling. His toes barely touched the ground. His arms felt numb, apparently from hanging there but for how long he did not know. From the sticky sensation running through his arms, he could tell dried blood had run down from his wrists, likely from scraping against the chains that currently restrained him. He was also aware he was half-naked with only his pants on. At least he could feel shoes still on his feet, not that it mattered.

"Name?" he heard a male voice ask. He tried to peek from under the blindfold but it left no room for light. Or perhaps the surroundings were dark to begin with. But he sensed more than one other person in the room with him.

Someone grabbed his chin and raised his face upward. "Your name?" the man asked again.

"No name," he replied in a scratchy voice that he almost did not recognize to be his own. As he spoke he realized how dry his throat was. He heard an amused laugh right then but it was coming from farther back, not the one holding his face up. "They call him Sai," the second male voice said.

"Sai," the first one repeated contemplatively. "Why did you say you have no name?"

"It's only a code given for a mission. It's not my name." Sai saw no harm in divulging this fact since said failed mission was over.

"You are assigned to the jinchuuriki's team, are you not?" the man asked, dismissing the name issue outright. Sai did not reply.

"Uzumaki Naruto seems to be quite the loyal type," the second voice said.

Sai smiled at this. He figured out why he was being held a prisoner. "If you mean to use me to lure him in, you are wasting your time."

Pein grew curious at the young ninja's nerve. "A smile in your situation is most inappropriate," he said as he circled the captive. "Pain is a good way to erase a smile."

"Hngggh!" A throated groan escaped Sai's lips through gritted teeth as he felt electricity surge through his body when a hand touched his lower spine. He convulsed until the hand was released. He gasped painfully trying to catch his breath. And then he smiled again to Pein's surprise. "You should have spent a little time finding out who I was first before you picked me as a hostage," Sai said still struggling with his breath.

"And who are you?"

"I am no one."

"I expect everyone in Konoha has the same devotion to protect the jinchuuriki but he himself will not let anyone be sacrificed for his sake, if the information we gathered is correct."

"That's true for anyone else," Sai supplied. "Except for me."

"Why not?"

"He hates me."

The boy gave no hint of emotion at the words. Pain turned to Tobi behind him and then to Konan at the side before focusing on Sai again. "And why is that?"

"I was assigned to replace Uchiha Sasuke."

The name did not require an explanation though how that answered the question was unclear.

"And a replacement merits hatred?"

"I guess not. But I seem to draw out that sentiment from them."

"Them?"

"Ah, Haruno Sakura-san hates me too." Again, the smile.

"Do you hate them back?"

"No. I feel nothing for them. I feel nothing for anything."

"I guess we shall confirm your lack of feelings soon enough," Pein said. "But for now, we will need some information which I hope you will be cooperative enough to supply."

"You will probably have an easier time if you kill me now because you won't be able to extract anything." Smile.

"We shall see."

And then he was alone. He tried to pull his hands out from the chains even though he was aware the effort to be futile. It only increased the feeling that his body was being pulled apart through his arms. He felt a burning sensation on his back as an after-effect of the electric shock he received earlier. He gave off a controlled sigh. Danzo-sama would be disappointed. But, he supposed, he should not fuss if indeed his days or maybe hours were numbered. Eight years of service was probably not bad. He was aware of other _tools _that served for less. He recalled the picture book that he finally got to finish inside Orochimaru's lair recently. Maybe he'd get to see Shin after all this. It was definitely something to look forward to.

Within what seemed like hours Sai tried to shift his weight a few times to ease his discomfort but his body just hung there helplessly like a heavy sack of grain. Even though he had undergone enough simulations to prepare for capture, he had never actually been caught before. How could he have been so careless? Before his assignment to Team Kakashi, he could easily slip past any danger. That was probably the trouble with bonds, he thought. If he was not trying to protect a teammate at the time, he would not have been caught off his guard.

Ah but to protect Naruto was his duty, he reminded himself. It didn't have anything to do with bonds. The idea of bonds was still something he had yet to fully understand. Still, was it a ruse? Were they trying to target him all along? Naruto was clearly the ultimate objective but not an easy one to get their hands on. Aside from everyone protecting him, Naruto was quite strong himself. But why did they not aim for Sakura instead? Surely she was the better choice as a hostage. _Or maybe_…he took some time mulling over his next suspicion. Maybe they thought he would be easier to bend than the kunoichi given her long standing friendship with Naruto. The men earlier spoke of loyalty and devotion. _That must be it_. His loyalty was questionable so he would merely serve to provide inside information, not as hostage. Besides, no one would come for him. The realization became more definite as he recalled the circumstances of his last battle.

The team members were each fighting off numerous unknown shinobi from different points in the field on their way back from a minor mission. The enemy just emerged all at once and caught up to them. He was slightly further off. He spotted Naruto about to get jumped by three ninjas from behind. They were forming seals that looked dangerous.

"Naruto!" he screamed to warn him while sending his ink clone toward them at the same time. Naruto turned and saw the clone. It was that moment when an explosion occurred between them. The clone was hit directly. It was also that moment when something struck his head from behind. He lost consciousness as a voice that seemed to belong to Naruto faded. '_Saaaai!'_

_He only saw my clone explode. He thinks I'm dead. They all do. That's it then_, he decided. _To think I had to explain why I'd be a useless hostage. They chose me because I'm dispensable. And they think I'd be easier to extract Intel from_. He grinned at this. _They really should have spent more time finding out who I was first. _

Nevertheless, he psyched himself for the physical torment he knew lay in store for him.

**Click next to continue...**


	2. Chapter 2 Cutting through

**2**

"Ah, I heard we have a guest." A male voice spoke as he entered, not the two men earlier. Sai felt his hair getting grabbed from behind and his head wrenched forward. "Jashin is always yearning for a sacrifice," the man whispered in the young ninja's ear.

"Leader said you can't kill him," a second voice reminded behind the other.

"Aaaargh! I know, I know. I'm not gonna kill him _now_. I meant _later_," Hidan said to his partner.

"Just do your work."

"Fine, fine."

Something swift brushed through Sai's bare chest like a breeze. At first he didn't feel anything but then the stinging pain that followed told him he was just cut by something extremely sharp. He shut his eyes tight behind the blindfold and gritted his teeth as blood oozed from the ripped skin.

"First question…" Kakuzu began.

**~縁~**

Itachi was drained to say the least. The long trek to search for a mystical orb that would aid Akatsuki in its goal as ordered by Pein had been quite arduous. His partner Kisame was in a particularly bad mood as he should be, for their long search was in vain. This was, of course, due to Itachi's own manipulations. He had led Kisame to a confusing trail that successfully forced the sharkman to give up and insist on going back to base. Itachi pretended to resist, displaying his false resolve to continue. Kisame was livid and went on to enumerate the various arguments against such a useless task. Itachi finally conceded after he was sure his partner would shoulder the responsibility of returning empty-handed.

Itachi, though hardly in arrogance, was somewhat proud of another achievement in playing his deceitful role. He had been quite the expert in stalling Akatsuki's plans for years, but for how long he could keep at it, he could only guess. He had been juggling too many problematic issues at the same time.

He remained silent behind Kisame as the latter defended their return in front of Pein at Amegakure tower. Konan was just as silent behind their leader. It was an hour before midnight.

"The trail led us nowhere. That mystical orb you were talking about is just a legend. It doesn't exist!" Kisame argued not showing the slightest reservation in front of the organization's recognized head. He did not particularly see anyone as being above himself, just like the other members. He just agreed to the bureaucratic system so he could do what he wanted for a cause he believed in.

Right then, Deidara came barging in. "You have to be kidding me!" he growled. Tobi, with a clown-like prance, followed him from the entrance. "Senpai! Let's get along, please."

"You cannot be serious!" an incredulous Deidara said to Pein. "How can you assign someone like this to replace Sasori-no-danna, yeah?"

"That's how it is," Pein said calmly. And with just that they all knew the conversation was over. Deidara muttered under his breath before he stormed out. "Senpai!" Tobi called but he stopped and looked back meaningfully for a moment at the people in the room before heading out. All four of them knew what the real personality of the man behind the mask was. Young Deidara's temper needed to be monitored and Tobi deemed it a good time to make his official entrance.

"I'm going to sleep," Kisame said likewise ending their discussion before heading out. Pein said nothing. While he took his responsibility as the leader seriously, he was never a tyrant. He knew how to pick his battles. He did not need to prove anything to anyone. They were all aware of his power even if none of them, except Tobi and Konan, had seen what he was capable of. He turned his gaze toward Itachi who gave a short nod before heading for the door himself.

"Itachi-san," Pein called which made the other turn back around. "We have a prisoner from your village under Hidan's care at the moment."

Itachi showed no reaction. It was not the first time a Konohan had been taken in and tortured for information. He was used to just let things be. If they were stupid enough to get captured, he wouldn't lift a finger to help. His position was too critical to place in jeopardy for one or two shinobi. He managed to sacrifice his whole clan for a greater conviction after all.

"Will you see how things are progressing?" Pein said. Itachi nodded once and left.

He could hear the echoes of Hidan's screams and curses from the dark hallway toward the underground dungeon. It didn't sound like the usual screams of enjoyment from the sadist-masochist immortal, more like extreme wrath. As he neared, he heard Kakuzu's low voice shushing his partner. "Shut up."

"Wake him up, I'm not done," Hidan demanded.

"He's out. That will be it for now," Kakuzu replied. "I'm sick of this," he added as he stood up from his stool and motioned to leave.

Hidan cursed aloud. "You didn't even get a single thing out of him, you useless piece of -"

"Shut up or I'll kill you."

"Hah, like you could."

Itachi entered silently ignoring the two and focused his eyes immediately on the suspended prisoner in the middle of the cell. The head hung down from the shoulders and it looked like he was wearing a tattered dark red top crisscrossed in places to bare narrow triangular strips of white. Of course, Itachi knew the red was actually the captive's blood over bare skin. Looking closely, the upper body resembled a cat's claw board. Hidan had done his job well. Turning his head Itachi saw that the insane jashinist was just as bloody and slashed on the same areas of his body. He was standing over a red symbol on the ground, a circle with a full triangle in the middle.

"Come to take Kakuzu's place?" Hidan asked him. He didn't answer. "This guy didn't get one damn thing out of that prick. And I didn't even get a scream out and it pisses the hell out of me. Wake him up and I'll have a go again. You do the questioning."

"You two leave. I'll take it from here," Itachi replied impassively.

"What? I'm not done. I said I want to -" Itachi cut him off with a cold stare, his irises blaring red. Hidan cursed him and stomped out. Kakuzu handed Itachi a list before he left. Itachi scanned through the questions that he was apparently tasked to ask the currently unconscious figure. He looked up at the man before him. No, not exactly a man yet, a teenager most likely, about the same age as Sasuke based on his lithe form.

The blindfold had a few useful purposes, he noted. For one, it's an effective means to instill fear of the unknown. But more practically, it's to hide the identities of those who were not yet exposed as Akatsuki members, Pein, Konan and Tobi among them. As far as he knew, only Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and he had been identified in Konoha. Strange precaution seeing as no prisoner had ever escaped from their dungeons anyway. But he had to admire the prudence Pein constantly exercised. He would not be surprised if the cell itself was monitored by a surveillance camera somewhere. He had to be careful as usual. Everything was always a test. Since he was already tagged as an Akatsuki, he saw no harm in what he was about to do. He reached across and removed the blindfold from the bowed head.

Itachi lightly tapped the boy's face twice under the mop of black hair. No movement. He grabbed a tuft of hair and lifted the head upward. So far, Hidan had not gone as far as cutting up the face…yet. How long would this one last, he wondered. Without warning, the boy opened his eyes and stared directly at him. Itachi suddenly froze and he fought hard not to show any emotion that he had previously exerted no effort in carrying out. _That face. Those eyes._

**Click next to continue**


	3. Chapter 3 Curse

**3**

"Uchiha…Itachi," the words came slowly out of cracked lips. The shinobi was obviously struggling as he spoke. He looked and sounded almost like he was half-asleep.

"So you know me," Itachi stated rhetorically. Practically everyone in Konoha knew of him.

"Yes," came the bland reply. "You rank high…"

"Rank high?"

"…in my bingo book."

_Aah._ That answered a few questions in Itachi's mind. No wonder he was tough. He was ANBU. And to have possession of his own bingo book could only mean he worked under Danzo. Itachi had not encountered one from Root for a long while. And thoughts of the man responsible for his current position brought very unpleasant sentiments to the surface.

Itachi had somewhat recovered from the strange sensation earlier. The eyes might be similar but he decided what he had considered was impossible. Anyway, he had to continue to play the game for the sake of those who might be watching at the moment. "They all break eventually," he said. "You might as well answer our questions and I'll make sure to make it a quick death for you."

He noted a facial expression that similarly surprised Pein on the onset. The boy had guts to still be able to smile in his condition. "Trust me," he continued. "If you don't start talking, it will take days, possibly weeks. The one who was here earlier, he enjoys what he does immensely. It has something to do with his religion. He will drag it on for as long as he can draw blood out from your system."

"There's nothing I can do about it."

"I see. You're resigned to your fate. Tell me, is it true you were required to kill your closest friend in Root?" Itachi tried to determine if his inside knowledge of Danzo's methods would elicit a reaction but he saw none.

"Tell me," Sai began imitating Itachi's previous tone. "Is treachery truly inherent within the Uchiha Clan?"

_He's fighting back. _Itachi was secretly impressed. But the impact was lessened when the young man let out a pained cough. His brow involuntarily contorted as he tried to shift his bound wrists.

"How old are you?" Itachi thought it a safe question to ask.

"Seventeen…I guess."

"You're not sure?"

"My master said I am close to the jinchuuriki's age. I think I look older than he is so maybe I'm seventeen…or maybe eighteen."

_So it's true. Danzo trains children and robs them of their identities. _Itachi glanced down on the paper Kakuzu handed him. Scribbled notes supplied that the prisoner _Sai_ had been assigned to Kakashi's team, the team, he knew, Sasuke belonged to before he went missing. _Stupid brother._

"You are in Hatake Kakashi's team then?" Itachi asked to be sure. That smile again. He was intrigued as to what was really going on inside the ninja's head.

"Yes," Sai said almost with a happy tone. "I was assigned to replace the traitor Uchiha Sasuke."

Itachi knew the reply was meant as a provocation. _Well,_ _might as well do an act for the camera. _Right then, a sharp slap swiped across Sai's cheek. Itachi's ring scraped the corner of the other's lips and blood immediately trickled down his chin. Something inside Itachi unexpectedly recoiled at his own action and this surprised even himself. He was sure he had grown cold at seeing another human suffer.

"I did not hit you for calling my brother a traitor," He said casually once again dismissing the alien sensation. "I just deem you to be rather insolent in my presence."

"Aah…that makes sense. I understand."

A calm demeanor truly worthy of ANBU, Itachi thought. But there was still something fairly odd about this one. Rather than mere sass, the reply seemed to signify that Itachi's words were taken at face value. Just how far had Danzo gone to make children so fearlessly naive?

The boy coughed again and that's when Itachi caught sight of something out of the ordinary. He grabbed Sai's cheeks and squeezed hard. "Open!" he ordered in a low voice. "Open. Let me see." Sai reluctantly let loose his tongue. "What is it?"

"Something to make sure you get nothing out of me under genjutsu."

"What will happen?"

"Permanent comatose at the first intent of revealing anything. Or maybe instant death, I'm not sure."

"A cursed seal. So you have a way out then. Surely you have considered trying it out today just to see if you could free yourself from your state."

"I can't." Sai said voluntarily this time. "I can't kill myself unless my master orders me to."

_Danzo, you bastard. Covering all the bases and depriving your slaves a way of escape._ Itachi let go of Sai's face. "Well then, would you like me to relieve you of your misery? I'm curious to see how that thing in your mouth works."

"Yes." No smile. For the first time, Itachi sensed sincerity from the shinobi with just one simple word.

"You sure have an intense death wish, don't you?"

"Don't we all?" Another insincere smile but the words rang so true that Itachi had to keep himself from laughing.

"Well…" Sai suddenly continued. "Except for Naruto-kun."

"Really?" Itachi would have almost raised an eyebrow if not for constantly being on guard of his own reactions.

"It's not a secret. Naruto-kun is rather stupid that way." Sai looked Itachi straight in the eye which sent the older's heart racing from a memory he'd been trying hard to suppress all night. Then Sai forced a smile again before he spoke. "He seems to believe he'll be able to get your brother back."

"And what do you think?" Itachi asked flatly.

"I don't think it's possible. We…already tried and still…Sasuke-kun…went with...Orochima…" Sai barely managed to finish the last sentence. He kept blinking his eyes and struggling to keep his head up. His arm muscles twitched apparently in an attempt to shift but he was totally drained of strength. His head fell forward.

Itachi grabbed the young man's hair again and raised the head up. "You're apparently useless to Akatsuki. Let's now find out how your little seal works."

Sai stared into Itachi's eyes and saw the irises transform red and three black tomoe seals appeared.

_This is it. Shin, I'll see you soon._

**Click next to continue**


	4. Chapter 4 Determination

**4**

"Shin?" Sai's voice echoed amidst the silence. He felt his chest with one hand as he looked down to inspect himself. He was still shirtless but there were no wounds, and no blood. He wasn't in pain either. "Shin?" He called again as he surveyed his surroundings. He wondered where the light was coming from. He was enveloped in a faint glow that formed a dome around him but the source of light was a mystery and he could not tell where the light ended and where the darkness outside it began. "Shin?"

"Who's Shin?"

Sai turned his head to the side and was disappointed to see Itachi standing not far off. _I'm still alive_. He shifted his leg to face the other fully. "This kind of genjutsu won't work," he informed flatly. "If I remember correctly, you'll have to put me under hypnosis to force me to start talking in order to activate the seal."

Itachi grinned. He could afford to show this little facial gesture since it wasn't visible from outside. "You really are desperate to leave this world, aren't you?" Sai didn't answer. "I suppose this Shin is someone who has already gone to the other side."

"I thought you wanted to see how the seal works…" Sai stopped then deeming the exchange pointless. "You can go ahead and start whatever form of torture you have in mind," he said. "You still won't get anything out of me while my will is intact."

Itachi stared a while studying the other's rigid stance. Sai stared back, unmoving, studying him as well.

"If I promise to activate your seal," Itachi started. "Will you answer a few uncompromising questions about the jinchuuriki?"

"I think it's up to me to decide if the question is uncompromising or not."

"True."

"Very well."

"Uzumaki Naruto…how well do you know him?"

Sai considered the question. Surely this S-rank nin and former Konoha ANBU knew the jinchuuriki from the files. What did _know him_ mean?

Sakura's words suddenly flashed across his mind.

_'You don't know anything about Sasuke. Don't talk bad about him in front of me again or I'll thrash you for real next time.'_

Of course, he _knew_ Sasuke …from the files…but Sakura apparently meant something else. It must be something about this _bonds_ thing again... He knew Shin liked his drawings. And he was a loudmouth like Naruto. Those bits of knowledge would not be in the files_. I understand._

"Naruto likes to eat ramen."

Itachi thought it comical the way Sai said it, like a pupil suddenly figuring out an answer to an oral test question, but the information given wasn't helpful in the least and he was eager to verify something. "How determined is Naruto in getting Sasuke back?"

_So it's about Sasuke. _Sai knew Itachi could tell if he gave a false reply. He tried to formulate an answer that would not compromise Naruto in any way.

_Determination_ was something intangible. Could one gauge another's strength or weakness by his resolve? _Yes, definitely_. He himself had staked out targets with pronounced attachments to certain people or things, and he had used that knowledge to his advantage. Men who constantly frequented places to pursue women or vices were particularly easy to track down. And those who were protective of certain people easily succumbed to his sword to protect family or friends. But then Naruto's pursuit was different. Sasuke was out of reach. He didn't see how Itachi could use one against the other. This once he decided a factual description of such determination was uncompromising.

"Naruto seems to believe they have some sort of bond," he said. "He thinks of Sasuke as a brother so he has vowed to get him back no matter what."

Itachi instantly welled up inside at those words though he was outwardly stoic as always. His heart broke when news of Sasuke's departure reached him. He had no idea how to get him to go back. He had provoked his brother to revenge but he had also hoped he would work to get strong under the tutelage of someone like Hatake Kakashi not Orochimaru, of all people. His crushed hope was suddenly rekindled. Someone actually cared enough. Someone _possibly_ worthy had rightfully taken his place as Sasuke's brother, to be there for him like Itachi would have wanted to be himself if only he could. He caught himself before he betrayed his feelings to the shinobi in front of him.

"You are under Danzo's orders to keep watch over Naruto's actions, I assume."

Sai did not confirm. The statement bordered on the compromising. Itachi realized this and asked another. "You said you already tried getting Sasuke back and he refused. Was that your mission? To get him back?" Once again, the young man kept silent. _His mission was something else. _"You said '_we_' earlier when you talked about getting Sasuke. Do you want him to come back?"

Sai seemed to think a while before he spoke. "I don't know." An honest reply to Itachi's estimation. "I think I'd like to see it happen. I wanted Naruto to prove to me if this _bond_ he spoke of is real. If it's strong enough to bring someone like Sasuke back." He smiled after saying this, but without the fabricated smiling eyes that usually went with it. In fact, his eyes averted Itachi's and they seemed quite sad. "I would have helped in anyway I could."

He said the last with a tone of resignation. The young man obviously had no hope of escaping Akatsuki's clutches but Itachi was more than determined now to see that he did.

"I understand now why you are curious about Naruto," Sai said unexpectedly. Itachi was instantly on his guard. "You are threatened that Sasuke may gain help in his aim to kill you."

Itachi pretended to confirm the misconception with a half-grin. He was relieved he could continue playing the villain. "Do you really think I worry about getting killed by my foolish little brother? Even with help from the jinchuuriki, their combined efforts will be useless against me.

"I assure you that Naruto won't help him so please leave him be."

For someone who previously showed no sentiment above mere curiosity, the plea surprised Itachi. Yet the young ninja's erroneous assumption worked to both their advantage. Itachi's cover was secure.

"If at all," Sai continued. "He will even try to persuade Sasuke to abandon his vow of revenge."

"Your means of appeal seems to go beyond your duty to protect the jinchuuriki," Itachi said.

"I can no longer protect him. I am merely stating what I know to be true."

Itachi pored over the whole exchange . It was certainly not what he expected of a Root ANBU. He heard of Naruto's stubborn determination before. His rescue of the Kazekage was big news especially since Akatsuki lost Sasori in the process. Perhaps if Naruto could reach out to a once savage killer like Gaara and draw out such liberal devotion from a supposedly emotionless Root assassin like this one, then maybe…_maybe…_

"Let's end here," he said finally.

Sai nodded, expecting at any moment to be put under a trance, and finally, to death.

Instead…pain.

Sai's view abruptly changed from the empty space he was in to the dank cell where he was hanging by chains just as before, his body covered in his own blood, and enormous amount of pain from the cuts. He looked up at Itachi and stared resentfully. "You said…"

"Sorry. I'm not really obliged to keep my promises. Besides, I can't kill you unless our leader orders me to." With this, Itachi bent down to pick up the blindfold and placed it over Sai's eyes. Then he turned and exited the cell in silence.

Sai's head slumped down. He was apparently facing another bout of torture soon. But meeting Itachi bothered him more. What was that about? What were with those seemingly uncompromising questions? Was it possible he had revealed something to endanger Naruto? Or Konoha? He grew far more uncomfortable with that thought than his physical state. He longed to get it over with and just die but at the same time, he also yearned to survive to warn his teammates of impending danger. He sighed helplessly. Death was a tempting way out. But for the first time he could somehow understand why Naruto fought hard for life. He sighed again. None of these conflicting feelings were covered in the simulations.

Itachi walked the dark hallway briskly and up the winding brick stairs to Pein's chamber. He had a plan but it would not be easy to carry out. What were Pein's motives in taking the boy captive, anyway? Surely Tobi knew he was from Root and would not be easy to break if at all. He argued within himself if he should pursue the matter. He would risk blowing his cover if he did. But he just couldn't let it go. _They look so much alike! What's more, he'll help Naruto get Sasuke back._

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5 Reasons

Notes: Hi folks. I know I said I'd post in three installments and was supposed to up the third last Tuesday but I've since been stranded in Amegakure, LITERALLY! Four days non-stop heavy rainfall, 5-feet deep flood water in the street. No electricity, no phone and of course, no internet. Oh wait, I'm not in Amegakure, I'm in my own city during typhoon season! Bummer. Oh well, plenty of stories to tell because of it, both fiction and real. But not here. Thanks for all the faves, follows and feedback. Here's the third as promised. (Parts 5-7 all up)

* * *

**5**

"What is it?" Pein asked when Itachi reached the topmost chamber of the tower. Konan was busy writing something on a scroll by the desk but he knew she was listening in. _Good. _

"Why did you send me down there?" Itachi's tone was impatient, one whose precious time was wasted. "I'm sure Tobi already knew he's from Root. We won't be able to get anything out of him and yet you're keeping him alive. He's useless to us."

Pein was standing by the window, his gaze fixed on the rain outside. It took a few seconds before he spoke in a wistful drone. "I haven't seen Uchiha Sasuke myself but Tobi tells me the prisoner looks a lot like him." He then turned to Itachi and eyed him curiously. "I thought I'd confirm with you if he does."

The Akatsuki leader always seemed to be analyzing him. Tobi assured that Pein did not know of their deal before he joined Akatsuki after the massacre, yet Itachi felt his loyalty was always in question. But then a man who massacred his own clan could not demand trust from anyone. And he figured no one in Akatsuki could do so either considering their array of crimes. Their suspicions of him would certainly not surpass his suspicions of them. It had been the key to his survival all these years.

Pein was now using the captive in the dungeon to draw out his true feelings about his brother. He pretended to consider the suggestion. "Hmm, now that you mention it, I guess he does look like him…a little."

"Does it stir something in you?" Pein asked.

"Does someone looking like my idiot brother stir something in me?" The sarcasm in his voice was evident. "The last time I saw Sasuke was about three years ago, I don't care even if they turn out to be twins. The one in the dungeon is just another prisoner and I'm still curious why we have him here when he's of no use to us."

"He's serving his purpose," Pein said, once again turning his attention to the rain. Itachi knew he had to be patient like always. He must not seem too eager to get information. He decided to continue his bluff.

"May I know just when we can get rid of him?"

"We're not."

"He's ANBU. You have no intention of killing him?"

"No, not yet. A shadow clone was sent to Konoha in his place to do reconnaissance before Hidan and Kakuzu raid the Fire Temple. It is tasked to map out the location and survey the security."

The bluff worked. Itachi took in the information calmly. That explained everything. The shadow clone was formed using Sai's blood to ensure it doesn't get detected as a fake. As far as anyone in Konoha was concerned, Sai was still with them. The clone would have the same mannerisms and the same physical and mental abilities except for his unique ninjutsu if he had any. A Root ANBU was indeed ideal for the job. They chose well.

The shinobi's life was not immediately in danger at least. It would take a few days to do reconnaissance. If they killed him now, the shadow clone would vanish. The monks at the temple were certainly in danger but there's something of greater importance than the monks.

"Is the clone tasked to lure out the jinchuuriki as well?" he asked, making it seem he favored an answer in the positive.

"Of course," Pein replied. "But the Fire Temple is our priority now."

Itachi thought fast. It might be too late for the monks. The clone would definitely send information on a daily basis. Such was Pein's tactical efficiency. He had to stop the clone before it got to Naruto. The fastest way to prevent this was to kill the shinobi in the dungeon. But Itachi's entire consciousness fought against such option. He had to get Sai back to Konoha at all cost. But it was too risky with Tobi around. He turned as if to leave but then stopped. He faced Pein again and faked a slightly amused expression.

"I take it the torture and interrogation are just Tobi's sick ideas to keep those two psychotic zombies busy, right?" he asked but only to lead his question to another direction. "Where is Tobi anyway?''

"He's with Deidara on a hunting mission. They should be back by tomorrow morning," Pein replied.

_That means my only chance is now._

**~縁~**

Back in the dungeon, the cell was suddenly covered in black though Sai couldn't tell on account of the blindfold. He did feel swift but silent movement around him. Then a hand covered his mouth with something that made him lose consciousness.

The Itachi currently with Pein was a shadow clone. The real Itachi did not leave the dungeon. He waited to make sure that his clone engaged Pein's attention before making his move.

The cell itself was already dark to begin with but the blanket formed by numerous soundless crows was extra precaution. It would also mute any sound he'd make. The crows were virtually unidentifiable due to sheer number, just a solid cloak of black. At the center, Itachi unchained Sai's arms and hoisted the limp body up over his shoulder.

With blinding speed, he made his way through the various tunnels and to one of the secret underground passages out of the tower and through the rain that perpetually beset Amegakure.

Itachi did not exactly have his departed friend Shisui's ability to body flicker but his speed was close enough. He was virtually invisible, leaving no tracks.

He had not gone back to Konoha since his encounter with Kakashi and three other Konoha jounin three years before. It was also within that time that he made his way inside Root's underground passageways to meet with Danzo to remind him of their agreement. Itachi didn't expect to be back there anytime soon.

**~縁~**

Three hours before dawn, four Root sentries lay dead along Itachi's tracks. He set the unconscious Sai down before the straight-faced Root founder. Danzo was unperturbed despite the breach in security. It was Uchiha Itachi after all. He listened silently as the shinobi quickly related the circumstances of Sai's captivity.

"They zeroed in on him because he's Root, the first and only one ever exposed out in the open. It seems your ANBU's infiltration abilities have gained a few admirers," Itachi said in conclusion. "But it also means Konoha's security has grown lax."

"It would not have happened if I was Hokage," was the old man's simple reply.

_Ever the same power-hungry bastard._

"It's quite unlike you to go out of your way for one of mine, Itachi," Danzo said then.

Itachi's beliefs were clear on this point but he did not voice them out. _He's not one of yours. Not anymore._

"Could it be because he looks like Sasuke?"

"I've been told that," Itachi said. "But to be honest, I didn't immediately think of Sasuke when I first saw him."

"Perhaps to settle a debt then?"

_Debt? _Itachi stared impassively at the old man, displaying neither knowledge nor ignorance.

"I assigned him to assassinate your rogue brother."

Itachi did not flinch despite his shock at the revelation. It turned out he owed the young shinobi far more than just his intention to help retrieve Sasuke.

"Aah but you would not know that, would you?" Danzo continued. "He is incapable of revealing such information." The old man drew closer and looked down on Sai's unconscious form before speaking again. "He was supposed to be incapable of disobeying me either and yet he did. The jinchuuriki seems to have influenced him. But I think he will not disobey me anymore. I reminded him that *emotions lead to hatred and that hatred leads to war. Isn't that what's currently driving Sasuke?"

"You tried to have my brother killed and have the gall to say it so casually to my face," Itachi could feel his wrath boiling inside him. "We had a deal!"

"The deal was off the moment Sasuke decided to leave with Orochimaru. He is now a rogue that posts a threat to Konoha!" Danzo's tone was indignant and Itachi could not argue. He himself did not foresee such possibility. He deemed it prudent to just leave the matter be. And he was running out of time as it was. "Get this shinobi treated and then send him to get rid of his clone before it reaches the jinchuuriki. Can he do it?"

"He'll finish the task within the day," Danzo said with confidence. Itachi turned to leave. But then Danzo spoke again behind him. "One of the reasons I assigned him to Kakashi's team is his physical appearance. I was hoping before long the jinchuuriki will forget about Sasuke and accept this one as a good enough replacement for a friend." Itachi ignored the taunt and walked away.

"Unfortunately," Danzo continued. "He has a totally different personality to make that possible. But the physical resemblance is remarkable, don't you agree?"

Itachi did not look back but he stopped for a moment as he spoke almost sadly. "He reminds me more of my mother."

"Aah, I see," Danzo said. "But then only _you_ would remember."

**Click next to continue**


	6. Chapter 6 Mind Games

**6**

"_Shin-niisan! I wanted so badly to see you."_

"_You're really silly, little brother."_

"_But you're here. I can stay with you."_

"_Not yet…"_

"_Nii-san?"_

"_Not yet..." _

"_Shin!"_

Sai bolted upright and immediately grabbed his throbbing head. His vision swirled around him. He closed his eyes shut to adjust. He opened them again after a moment and found himself in a small dimly lit room. His upper body was fully bandaged and he surprisingly did not feel much pain.

"You were rescued by your brothers," a voice said from a dark corner of the room.

When Sai realized it was Danzo, he immediately scrambled out of bed and bowed down on one knee by instinct. "I apologize, Danzo-sama. I have failed you."

"Yes you have, for a second time now."

Sai bowed lower. He expected at any moment to be handed a punishment. Danzo looked on.

"Somewhere in the vicinity of the Fire Temple, there is a shadow clone bearing your likeness. Get rid of it within the day."

"Hai."

Explanations were never needed where Danzo and Root were concerned. It simply involved orders and compliance without question. But Sai was able to deduce from the instruction just what transpired. _So that's it. _He was held captive while his doppelganger did its job for Akatsuki. He was determined then never to get caught off his guard again.

He understood the torture but why the enemy had to waste time with false interrogation still baffled him. And his master said he was rescued by his_ brothers_? Root had never done such operations and he knew his master would never order it. And why was there need to render him unconscious during the escape? Something was not right. Yet he knew he would never be allowed to ask. There were a number of other questions plaguing his calculating mind, most of them about his encounter with the mysterious Uchiha Itachi. However, there was no sense in mulling over them for now. He had a clone to kill.

**~縁~**

Itachi got back to the tower an hour after sunrise, a little later than he intended but it was still faster than his trek to Konoha with a burden on his shoulder. He dispatched a crow from outside Amegakure and timed it to reach the tower window leading to his own chambers at around the same time. He made his way stealthily through the tunnels and straight to the dungeon. Again he heard the echoes of Hidan's deranged screams from the hall.

"Gaaaaaah! Jashin-sama will see you cut to shreds!"

Itachi knew the duo entered the dungeon two hours earlier. He felt and heard everything that went on within that time. The captive suspended in chains in the cell was Itachi's own shadow clone in Sai's likeness. He had provoked Hidan to swing his scythe at the prisoner at least once before the ritual started. This ensured that Itachi's blood would enter the jashin curse and make the clone bleed when Hidan cut himself. It was a good thing he made it back early, the cut was excruciatingly painful. He hurried through the hall and stood by the cell's entrance which immediately caught Hidan and Kakuzu's attention.

"One of my crows just returned with news. The shadow clone has been eliminated." He said it as coolly as possible despite his fatigue. And it was a lie for now. He had to trust Danzo about Sai's abilities to get rid of the clone within the day before it sent out another message to Pein.

"Oh okay," Hidan said casually. "Let me have a bit more fun with this one, okay?" He motioned to slice himself over the chest. Right then Itachi activated his sharingan and let Hidan and Kakuzu witness how he examined the bound prisoner. He then banged on the door post as if in anger. "Your prisoner is useless!" He then blew a fireball at the suspended figure and it was engulfed in flames. It took only a second before it disintegrated.

"Why'd you do that for? That was my sacrifice!" Hidan howled. Kakuzu stood up and left. He did not particularly enjoy his role as interrogator for two days in a row, especially since he couldn't produce any results. Itachi blew a bigger fire release and covered the whole cell while Hidan was still in it, scythe and all.

"What the - !" Hidan ran out covered in flames screaming through the hall, illuminating his trail as he passed. Itachi scanned the cell to make sure the place was covered in fire._ That should erase any trace of Sai's blood and mine. _Hidan's symbol would be gone as well. The jashinist's curse was nullified.

**~縁~**

"What was that stunt all about?" Pein asked in his usual calm demeanor. All Akatsuki members were in the room for a sudden meeting an hour after the fire incident. Kakuzu was leaning on the wall at the back with his arms crossed. Deidara was sitting on the ledge of the arched and frameless brick window. Tobi was fiddling with something beside Deidara. Konan was in her usual place behind Pein. Kisame was standing behind Itachi with his sword over his shoulder. Itachi and Hidan were standing side by side in the middle in front of Pein. Everyone seemed disinterested at the conference…except Hidan.

"Look at me, look at me! My hair's all singed. And my clothes are ruined!" The jashinist ranted dramatically about the injustice done to him.

"I thought you enjoyed pain," Itachi said flatly.

"Only if I inflict it myself you bastard! And you ruined my sacrifice!"

Itachi's impulsive actions were certainly out of the ordinary. Pein turned to him for an explanation. Itachi had it ready.

"I received a report from a crow an hour ago. The clone's eliminated by Danzo's ANBU. And then I visit the dungeon and find out your prisoner somehow managed to escape. The one down there was a clone. Quite ironic, isn't it? You have underestimated him severely."

"Indeed," Pein said.

The crow would have been spotted by Pein as it entered Amegakure's borders and into Itachi's chamber. His alibi had been smoothly delivered and it was time to turn the tables around. "Leader, I thought you can detect anyone coming in and out of this village. Didn't you sense when he escaped?"

"There are a few people in existence who can evade my detection…you, for example."

Itachi's brow contorted. He gave off a slight snort, disappointed at his leader's limitations as if to say, _and you fancy yourself a god_. Inwardly, he had only one thought -_ I know._

"Why did you set the cell on fire?" Konan asked.

Itachi bowed his head slightly at this showing a hint of embarrassment. "I...lost my temper."

The statement was so hard to believe that everyone just stared at him for a while, waiting. Uchiha Itachi was not someone who lost his temper. It was the ludicrousness of it that he was banking on, too unbelievable an admittance to be a lie. Mind-games were what he played best. He learned by example from the two greatest manipulators he knew, Danzo and Tobi.

"I hate Danzo more than anyone," he said. "That ANBU belonged to him. When I realized the one downstairs was just a clone, it was as if Danzo himself put one over us...over me. It just made me lose it."

"It is quite unlike you," Pein said. "But if it is about Danzo then I understand."

"Understand?" Hidan cut in. "I could have just scraped off some blood from that cell and got rid of that shinobi easy. And now, because of Mr. Anger Management here, that chance is gone!"

"Hah! You're just pissed because your toy got taken away," Deidara mocked. Hidan cursed him.

"Does that mean our base has been discovered?" Kisame asked.

"The shinobi will surely have reported it to Danzo," Kakuzu said. They all silently agreed.

"There is no immediate danger," Itachi said. "I believe Danzo will wait it out. He won't move until it would benefit him directly. He has far greater ambitions."

"You know him that well, huh?" Kisame noted. Itachi did not need to reply. None of them were really threatened. Each one was far too confident of his own strength and more so in their abilities combined. Itachi hoped that such confidence would eventually lead to their downfall but he knew it would not come easy. He had to continue with the mind-games in the meantime. The meeting was thus concluded.

"Ooh, look senpai!" Tobi said excitedly as he pointed at something insignificant outside from the window.

"Oh give me a break," Deidara rolled his eyes and hurried out. The rest followed but Itachi stayed behind. Tobi remained by the window. Itachi turned to Pein and stirred the topic back to their supposed cause and his fake dedication to it. "Did you get enough intel from the clone, at least?"

"Yes, we have enough. The clone manifested the shinobi's talent for such a task. No time was wasted."

_The Fire Temple is doomed then._ It was something Itachi had no way to prevent. But Naruto was safe and Sai as well. And his own cover was secure. He deemed the impulsiveness alibi was a good route to take. He knew long before that Pein was the type driven by emotions as well. Danzo had a point in that respect. But he decided he would not push his luck a second time.

Pein and Konan left the room while Itachi joined Tobi by the window. They both kept their eyes on the rain as they spoke.

"There's no preventing it you know," Tobi said.

"I know."

**Click next for the Epilogue**


	7. Chapter 7 Secrets

**Epilogue**

"Is it done?" Danzo asked.

"Hai."

As expected, Danzo thought. Sai accomplished his mission in only half a day. Not bad considering his physical condition. Well, Root did have secret healing jutsu users on hand and _he is one of my best_. "Do you have any information on the Akatsuki?"

"I'm sorry, Danzo-sama. I only got to see Uchiha Itachi's face."

Itachi informed him as much but Danzo had to confirm a few things. "What did he speak to you about?"

"He asked about Naruto's determination to get Uchiha Sasuke. That is all."

"Did you determine his motives for doing so?"

"I could only guess he was threatened that Naruto will help Sasuke get revenge but he denied it."

Danzo then understood how Itachi could let this one go free. His secret was safe. "The scars will heal soon enough. Stay away from Kakashi's team for a few days. You are forbidden to talk about all that concerns your captivity to anyone, do you understand?"

"Hai."

Danzo ordered the young shinobi to rise and as Sai did so his eyes met his master's. Danzo then realized something.

_Itachi was right_.

**~End~**

"_Emotions lead to hatred. Hatred leads to war._"

-Shimura Danzou, Shippuden ep.53

Naruto & characters © Kishimoto Masashi

Story Notes:

I originally had a lot of notes here showing loose inspirations for the story. But I realize no one cares so I deleted it. I'll just leave this one.

**Direct relations to canon:**

Right after the Orochimaru mission, we only get a short comic reprieve with Sai's social awkwardness while also getting prepared for the Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc and eventually Hidan and Kakuzu Arc. So the only gap to insert the story was before the Twelve Guardians. It was a good place too because Sai at this point was still in the early stages of his relationship with his team and the destruction of the Fire Temple provided the motive for his abduction.

**EXTRA CHAPTER:** What happened in the dungeon within those two hours while Itachi was making his way back? Something that "some" of you may be interested in…a nefarious idea that came to me during the monsoon.

**The Ties That Bind**

Deleted Scenes

Coming up next…


	8. Chapter 8 Two Hours

What happened in the dungeon within those two hours while Itachi was making his way back?

For this extra chapter, we will refer to Itachi's shadow clone as Sai to avoid confusion. (I thought to use ItaSai but that just sounds weird). Keep in mind that it's Itachi who's in the know here. The real Sai is obliviously tracking down his own clone at the moment.

* * *

**The Ties That Bind**

(Deleted Scenes)

* * *

Hidan excitedly entered the dungeon an hour before sunrise the next day. Kakuzu trudged grudgingly behind him.

"Why do we have to do this so early?"

"Early to rise makes for a great sacrifice."

"I already told you I'm not interested in your stupid religion."

"Shut up you blasphemer! We have to make up for yesterday. Twelve hours of torture and we can't even get one straight answer out of the skinny bastard."

Sai was still suspended in chains, head bowed and apparently unconscious. His blindfold was securely in place. His upper body was riddled with cuts from the previous day but the blood had already dried. Hidan nudged him on the abdomen with the blunt edge of the scythe. "Oi! Wake up you prick. Rise and shine. We must pay our respects to Jashin-sama." Sai raised his head slowly and turned it toward the direction of Hidan's voice.

"See, Kakuzu. He's ready." Hidan walked toward the bound captive, gripping the handle of his scythe tightly and quite eager to start his ritual. Kakuzu took a seat on a stool by the corner, list of questions in hand.

"Say Kakuzu…" Hidan started, examining Sai's face carefully. "There's something odd about this guy."

Far off, Itachi tensed up. He was sure his shadow clone was fool proof. He couldn't believe someone as stupid as Hidan would be able to see through it. He increased his pace.

"What is it?" Kakuzu asked.

"He…has a girl's mouth."

"Huh?"

"Look, look. His lips are like a girl's."

Kakuzu turned his attention on the prisoner. "Yeah, so?"

"So what if this one's actually female?"

"What are you talking about? Look at him."

"Well, those kunoichis can be extremely muscular. And I've seen some girls with flat chests, you can never tell with just those."

Somewhere in Konoha, Shizune sneezed three times while having breakfast. "Tonton, someone's speaking badly about me. It better not be Tsunade-sama."

"Just get on with it," Kakuzu said impatiently. Hidan was strangely focused on Sai's face. He drew even nearer until his nose was just a few inches from the captive's own. "Hidan…" Kakuzu called. "Hidan!" Before he could say anything else, the jashinist had already slipped his hand inside the front of Sai's pants to Kakuzu's bewilderment. After feeling around a little to the captive's discomfort, the man very quickly pulled his hand out. "Nope, this one's definitely a dude." Then he turned to his partner with a big smirk plastered on his face. "He's even a bigger dude than you, Kakuzu."

Kakuzu's green eyes flared a little there. He explored about ten different ways to hack his partner to pieces with his own scythe and sew him back on with the parts in the wrong place.

Just outside Amegakure, Itachi's already lightning speed doubled. _You are so dead, Hidan!_

"You are one sick bastard," Kakuzu said. Coming from someone who rip out human hearts and claim them for his own, the statement carried strange irony indeed.

"What?" Hidan asked innocently. "I had to check, don't I?"

"He has an adam's apple," Kakuzu said. He wasn't sure if he even needed to dignify his partner's stupidity with the information.

Hidan's eyes dropped down on the lump protruding from Sai's neck. "Oh, didn't think of that," he said sheepishly. But then his attention went up again. "But you know, from the chin up, he could possibly pass for a girl." He then motioned to reach out behind Sai's head.

"Don't take off the blindfold," Kakuzu warned.

"Why?"

"Pein's orders, remember?"

"Aw, it's not like this guy's gonna get out of here. I just wanna see what he looks like."

"No."

Hidan clicked his tongue still convinced of the absurdity of Pein's order. He stared curiously, somewhat transfixed on Sai's lower face. For a split second, Kakuzu got a small inkling on what was about to happen but for the first time in his life, he was unsure of what to do. "Hi…dan…"

Before Kakuzu could stop him, Hidan had already planted his lips on Sai's own. The bound shinobi tried to shake his head off but Hidan's hand was gripping the back of his head tight.

Kakuzu gaped under his mask as he witnessed the scene. The next course of events happened so fast he didn't even have time to close his mouth. Hidan had no time to react either. Sai's right knee suddenly hit the jashinist hard on the solar plexus knocking the wind out of the immortal and throwing him off backward. A roundhouse kick with the left foot then swiped across Hidan's jaw that sent him spinning twice in succession. With arms still bound, Sai swung up, caught Hidan's neck with his feet and pulled it back until the head was vise-gripped between his legs. Then using the chains as a propeller, Sai spun up and around lifting Hidan's body and hurled it over, causing it to slam hard against the wall behind him. Needless to say, the curious molester was knocked out cold for an hour.

Kakuzu stared dumbfounded at the jashinist for a few seconds. Hidan's face was currently flat down on the ground, torso still stuck parallel to the wall and legs hanging awkwardly backward over his head. It wasn't a pretty sight. Kakuzu then turned to the blindfolded captive who did his partner in. Sai had already spun back around and was hanging just as limply as before. "Nice move, kid," Kakuzu said. Then he stood up from the stool and headed out. "I'll leave you two while I go get breakfast. Be back in an hour."

And that's what happened within the two hours in the dungeon until Itachi arrived. Now we know his second reason why he set Hidan in flames (or maybe it's the first reason). That's also why Hidan was majorly pissed when he came to.

"How did it feel kissing a dude, Hidan?"

"F- off, Kakuzu!"

**~End~**

* * *

**A/N:** Ha! Violent but relatively clean. Hehe. Hidan's obviously not gay, he's just being Hidan. Ever notice that Sai is the only male shinobi in Naruto with a pronounced upper lip? That kinda set this off. I thought Itachi can handle a little molestation. He got to fry a jashinist in exchange. And more importantly, I kept dear innocent Sai safe and naïve. Go on Sai, read your silly books. Just stay away from fanfiction!

For those who expressed interest in my deleted notes, here:

yui1DOTdeviantartDOTcom/journal/The-Ties-That-Bind -Notes-267249538 (Replace "DOT" with "." and remove space between Bind and -Notes)


End file.
